jennahkoehlerfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Feast! Prism World Pretty Cure GoGo!
|director = Jennah Koehler |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |theme = All from Zenin ShūGo! Pretty Cure to Nova Idol Pretty Cure |pre = Black Feast! Prism World Pretty Cure! }} is a sequel to Black Feast! Prism World Pretty Cure! created by Jennah Koehler. The season's themes are all from Zenin ShūGo! Pretty Cure to Nova Idol Pretty Cure. Production Plot / Episodes}} Characters Pretty Cure (and powers) Part 1 Emily Blaine / As Cure Cosmic, she represents the Star of Love. Ella Turner / As Cure Charm, she represents the Star of Hope. Alice Everson / As Cure Mars, she represents the Star of Faith. Reina Whitman / As Cure Submission, she represents the Star of Joy. Sun Solaire / As Cure Sunset, she represents the Star of Luck. Moon Noire / As Cure Moonrise, she represents the Star of Peace. Mia Dale / As Cure Spy, she represents the Star of Courage. Jennah / Rina / Belladum / Aria Turner / As Cure Mixer, she represents the Mixer. Taylor Steinfeld / As Cure Headphones, she represents the Headphones. Dana Light / As Cure Selena, she represents the power of Stars. Ellie Moon / As Cure Luna, she represents the power of Moon. Imogen Sun / As Cure Brilliant, she represents the power of Sun. Nigra / Lilith Moore / Born as Princess Nebula, who was known as Nigra as she is still spying the Pretty Cures as Odette Mahelon. As Sparkling Moonset, she represents the power of Universe. Iriyss White / As Cure Shine, she represents the power of light. Skylar Black / As Cure Dark, she represents the power of darkness. Arianna Nectar / As Cure Angel, she represents an Angel. Leslie Chrome / As Cure Cotton, she represents a cotton ball. Rachel Daisy / As Cure Teddy, she represents a Teddy Bear. Maddalyn Flamer / As Cure Usapyon, she represents Usapyon. Matsuoka Hanako / As Cure Zenith, she represents the bird of faith who even shares it with Alice Everson. Her theme color is . Shiroma Nanami / As Cure Autism, she represents the bird of autism. Her theme color is . Aoyama Mari / As Cure Specter, she represents the bird of ghosts. Her theme color is . Murata Fumiko / As Cure Spectrum, she represents the bird of starlight. Her theme color is . Alyssa Seiya / As Cure Alpha, she represents the bird of alphabet. Her theme color is . Hanaka Kyla / As Cure Hope, she represents the Hope. Her theme color is . Sakamoto Alyssa / As Cure Ice, she represents the Ice. Her theme color is . Nichiyobi Mira / As Cure Cosmos, she represents the Cosmos. Her theme color is . Sanryokyo Keira / As Cure Eternal, she represents the Eternal. Her theme color is . Akiyama Aria / As Cure Forever, she represents the Forever. Her theme color is . Amano Hana / As Cure Knight, she represents the power of knights. Her theme color is . Hikaru Hoshi / As Cure Sword, she represents the power of the sword. Her theme color is . Mary Amour She is a 21-year-old from Taichi Noki. She transforms into the pretty cure, . Her theme color is and she has the power of electricity. Himenojou Sakurako Sakurako is a 21st descendant of her family. Kongouseki Hanamori Hanamori is sweet and childish. Luna Niji Luna was the "clown". Kristen Ame Kristen is the Student Council President. Miryo Estella Estella, a transfer exchange student, who was an aloof, cold and distant, but has a strong persona and helps people who are abandoned and weak. Koten Sonata / Her theme color is . Oritsu Elsa / Her theme color is . Hatsune Miku / As Cure Sparkling Star, she represents the power of Sparkling Stars. Her theme color is . Chiryoku Seiya / As Cure Glittering, she represents the power of glitters. Her theme color is . Hikaru Elise / As Cure Crystal, she represents the power of the sun. Her theme color is . Hoshina Nigra / As Cure Sparkling, she represents the power of the moon. Her theme color is . Hoshigata Natsuki / As Cure Beam, she represents the power of the glitters. Her theme color is . Amanoginga Lisa / As Cure Starship, she represents the power of rockets. Her theme color is . Chiryoku Alyssa / Seiya's sister. As Cure Harmony, she represents the power of songs. Her theme color is . Hanakawa Odette / As Cure Constellation, she represents the power of stars. Her theme color is . Harumori Yuri / As Cure Nature, her theme color is . Hoshigata Nanami / As Cure Taffy, her theme color is . Eva Turner / As Cure Remix, her theme color is . Nagareboshi Sumire / As Cure Aurora, her theme color is . Nichiyobi Marie / As Cure Generous, her theme color is . Hikaru Mendoza / As Cure Warmed, her theme color is . Amano Mana / As Cure Euphony, her theme color is . Ashley Mendes / As Cure Teleport, her theme color is . Amora Canryo / As Cure Shore, her theme color is . Kaila Hikari / As Cure Umbrella, her theme color is . Alexa Iceman / As Cure Ice, her theme color is . Kinboshi Kakuchu / As Cure Amethyst, her theme color is . Kongoyoku Hana / As Cure Flurry, her theme color is . [[Witch Wind (character)| ]] Her theme color is . [[Witch Enchant| ]] Her theme color is . [[Witch Crystal| ]] Her theme color is . [[Witch Twister| ]] Her theme color is . [[Witch Harmony| ]] Her theme color is . [[Witch Estella| ]] Her theme color is . [[Witch Celestial| ]] Her theme color is . [[Witch Heat| ]] Her theme color is . Jennah / Originally from Jennah's World. As Cure Songbird, her theme color is . Kongouseki Hanamori / Originally from Is Her Eyes Pointy Elfs. As Cure Soul, her theme color is . Chiryoku Alyssa / Originally from Cosmic! Universal World Pretty Cure!. As Cure Domino, her theme color is . Witch Wind / Originally from Witch Wind. As Cure Twister, her theme color is . A mysterious Cure who possible to joins the team later. She was a legendary Cure who needs to save the Spirit Palace, however, she was killed and therefore disappeared. Her theme color is . Amanogawa Ally / As Cure Homeplace, she represents the power of homeplace. Her theme color is . Amanogawa Callie / Ally's sister. As Cure Hometown, she represents the power of hometown. Her theme color is . Myojo Mariel / As Cure Garden, she represents the power of Garden. Her theme color is . Hoshigata Hikaru / As Cure Forest, she represents the power of Forest. Her theme color is . Chiryoku Seiya / Luella Seiya, is a mysterious who came up. As Luella, she is the most powerful villain. Akinogawa Sophia / As Cure Clover, her theme color is . Aitou Sari / / As Cure Shizuku, her theme color is . Aoki Summer / / As Cure Future, her theme color is . Aikawa Nozomi / As Cure Galaxy, her theme color is . Aoi Akiko / As Cure Sigma, her theme color is . : Kayla Smileson / As Cure Vista, she represents the Star of Rain. : Mira Lane / As Cure Misery, she represents the Star of Magic. : Marina Lane / Mira's sister. As Cure Flame, she represents the Star of Hell. : Shane Clarke / : Trisha Turner / : Allison Everett / : Rachel Witman / : Sunny Le'Noire / : Moony Le'Noire / : Mier Kale / : Kyllie Bergling / : Taylor Van Buuren / Abby Hatcher From Abby Hatcher. Chiryoku Seiya From Cosmic! Universal World Pretty Cure! and Sparkl!ng Forest Pretty Cure!. Kongouseki Hanamori From Is Her Eyes Pointy Elfs and Domino Deux! Pretty Cure!. Butterbean From Butterbean's Cafe. Luna Niji From Is Her Eyes Pointy Elfs. Frida Rose One of the friends, who was Butterbean's partner, but she lives with Abby Hatcher instead. Natalie Amaz / Cure Cherry - Her theme color is pink. Rochelle Le'Noire / Cure Olive - Her theme color is yellow green. Arianna Mahelon / Cure Lolly - Her theme colors are pink and white. Ludovica Romano / Cure Cotton - Her theme colors are blue and gray. Chiara Russo / Cure Gummy - Her theme colors are red and black. Martina Ricci / Cure Jelly - Her theme colors are yellow and brown. Daralice Bianchi / Cure Sherbet - Her theme colors are green and peach. Ettore Moretti / Cure Taffy - Her theme colors are purple and beige. Lorette Esposito / Cure Soda - Her theme colors are cyan and gold. Maddalyn Lisbon / Cure Syrup - Her theme colors are orange and silver. Mariano Lisbon / Cure Cupquake - His theme colors are pink and purple. Sagara Mayura: The daughter of Sagara Hiroko and Sagara Mao. As , she represents the pretty cure of god is a woman. Her theme color is pink. Shirayuki Hoshi: The daughter of King Saliva. As , she represents the pretty cure of ice. Her theme color is blue. Yamazaki Hikaru: The daughter of Yamazaki Ine and Yamazaki Ai. As , she represents the pretty cure of spirit. Her theme color is yellow. Kaidou Ai: The daughter of Kaidou Maria. As , she represents the pretty cure of dress. Her theme color is purple. Madoka Gia: The daughter of Madoka Regina. As , she represents the pretty cure of snow. Her theme color is cyan. Chinen Akatsuki: The daughter of Chinen Ayumi. As , she represents the pretty cure of flags. Her theme color is red. Haruno Sakura / Kaido Mikako / Amanogawa Kirari / Akagi Tomo / Starlight / Izumi Mikuri / Hikaru Neko / Azukina / Azukina is a famous model, idol and actress. She loves singing and dancing, as she was the most popular girl in her class. She loves Social Media and has a strong sense in her fashion, beauty and photography. As Cure Pink, her theme color is pink. Shibiretta / Shibiretta is the Student Council President in Azukina's class. She loves books, as well as writing and drawing, and technology. Her personality is quiet, calm and intelligent, easily calculates and resolve problems. As Cure Blue, her theme color is blue. Vivica Roberts / As Cure Music, she represents the power of Music. Hanamori Mikuru / As Cure Voice, she represents the power of Voice. Alexia Mahelon / As Cure Heartbeat, she represents the power of Heartbeat. *Hoshigata Erin/Oni-Chan/Cure Ever/Dark Cure Mesmeric/Cure Mesmeric *Midorikawa Serena/Desperada/Cure Death/Bad End Spring/Cure Spring *Aozora Reina/Ikari Gozen/Cure Mirage/Cure Mana Mirage/Cure Mana * Yumezaka Ayumi/Dark Cure Ambition/Cure Ambition * Goto Izuku/Cure Forever Surrender/Bad End Eternity/Cure Eternity * Hoshigata Eri/Cure Navy Mirage/Cure Navy * Cure Surrender * Cure Spectral * Cure Fantasia Trina Sarti / Amelia Romano / Jennifera/Cure Fire/Cure Inferno Rick/Cure Earth/Cure Giant Earth Brandi/Cure Electric/Cure Storm Dakota/Cure Wind/Cure Hurricane Airavata/Cure Water/Cure Squid Water Ashlan/Cure Dark/Cure Pure Dark Annabelsa/Cure Heart/Cure Pure Heart Brian/Cure Light/Cure Superstar Amanohana Skylar / Ginga Luella / Nagareboshi Imogen / Myojo Kelsie / Seiya Eireen / Hoshigata Mariel / Arkayna Goodfey / Zarya Moonwolf / Piper Willowbrook / Emerald Goldenbraid / Koten Mia / Gendai Ana / Oritsu Elsa / Genno Kara / Hana Aihoshi / Miyumi Harusenbon / Rin Soramiya / Part 2 : Princess Nagareboshi Siren / As Cure Crystal, she represents crystals. Her theme color is pink. : Yassy Moon / As Cure Masque, she represents masks. Her theme color is lime. : Kristen Hawkins / As Cure Harmony, she represents music. Her theme color is cyan. : Toryo Milky / : Yorisou Ageha / : Kanji Daisy / : Akemyojo Forte / : Ikkakuju Glist / : Kenpu Cotton / : Komomo Silk / : Ongaku Siren / : Tobu Daisuki / : Aijo Usagi / : Hillary Fantomatique / : Yurei Trump / : Sydney Bergling / : Kyllie Van Buuren / : Noelle Francis / : Taylor Moore / : Felicity Guetta / : Danielle Hebden / : Natalie Polika / As Cure Uniqua, she represents the pink spotted Uniqua. Her theme color is pink. : Helen Deep / As Cure Pablo, she represents the yellow-beaked blue penguin. Her theme color is blue. : Ivana Ritch / As Cure Tyrone, she represents the red-haired orange moose. Her theme color is orange. : Sunny Gali / As Cure Tasha, she represents the yellow hippo. Her theme color is yellow. : Quinn Quill / As Cure Austin, she represents the purple kangaroo. Her theme color is purple. : Daralice Ricci / As Cure Shoes, she represents A Walk In Your Shoes. Her theme color is rose. : Taylor Romano / As Cure Room, she represents Blue's Room. Her theme color is indigo. : Frances Daisy / As Cure Castle, she represents Eureeka's Castle. Her theme color is mint. : Felicity Trump / As Cure Unpaved, she represents Sesame Street Unpaved. Her theme color is coral. : Ellise Luna / As Cure Electric, she represents The Electric Company. Her theme color is azure. : Marietta de la Vega / As Cure Tickety, she represents Tickety Toc. Her theme color is turquoise. : Ettore Bianchi / As Cure Adventure, she represents Miffy's Adventures Big and Small. Her theme color is viridian. : Jesslyn Hanakawa / As Cure Franklin, she represents Franklin. Her theme color is peach. : Dia Seiya / As Cure Beast, she represents Maggie and the Ferocious Beast. Her theme color is also indigo, like Taylor. : Ettore Aijo / As Cure Cro, she represents Cro. Her theme color is also mint, like Frances. Also the same name as Ettore Bianchi. : Ellise Sarti / Sweet. Ellise is always daydreaming to become an astronomer. As Cure Galaxy, she represents the power of galaxies. Her theme color is magenta. : Camille Charming / Camille is an alien who was in order to find pretty Cures along with Alpeta. She is very excellent at all of her skills. As Cure Venus, she represents the power of the Venus. Her theme color is red. : Isabel Romantic / Isabel has a outstanding performance at sports, but her studies is terrible. She was a daughter of a famous baseball player. She has a loud and crazy voice, which she can embarrassed easily. As Cure Nova, she represents the power of supernovas. Her theme color is orange. : Imogen Chrome / Imogen is looks like a lady. Imogen gets distracted with her friends. As Cure Nebula, she represents the power of nebulas. Her theme color is yellow. : Carina Hebden / Carina was first appear when she saves the Cures, but heavenly, powerful and elegant. As Cure Blast, she represents the power of bursts. Her theme color is green. : Skylar Bloomfield / Skylar is strong outside, she looks bubbly and gentle inside. She likes social media and electronic games. As Cure Celestial, she represents the power of constellations. Her theme color is blue. : Lilith Vallotton / Lilith, known as Hikaru, a mysterious general. She used her name under Lilith Vallotton. Later, it was revealed that she was Cure Radiance, a mysterious but legendary Cure who was already disappeared. As Cure Radiance, she represents the power of the universe. Her theme color is purple. : Iris Saunier / Iris, first appears as Cure Aurora, is a mysterious Cure after killed and manipulated her partner, Cure Radiance. She can find her family, and she is sociable to others. As Cure Aurora, she represents the power of auroras. Her theme color is pink. : Amanohana Steph / As Cure Ethereal, she controls the power of Ethereal time. Her theme color is coral. : Siren Fantomatique / As Cure Ghost, she controls the power of Halloween time. Her theme color is silver. : Michelle Bloomfield / As Cure Floral, she controls the power of flower time. Her theme color is pink. : Shirley Lavender / As Cure Avant, she controls the power of Gravity time. Her theme color is purple. : Kayla Luna / As Cure Estella, she controls the power of star time. Her theme color is blue. : Kongouseki Molly / As Cure Cornflower, she controls the power of Hip-Hop time. Her theme color is yellow. : Chiara Mancini / As Cure Celestial, she controls the power of planet time. Her theme color is mint. : Leslie Barbosa / As Cure Time, she controls the power of time. Her theme color is teal. : Seiya Amanda / As Cure Rabbit, : Alexa Red / As Cure Swan, : Chiara Bianchi / As Cure Squirrel, : Hikaru Kendall / As Cure Candyfloss, : Hikari Pauline / As Cure Rock Candy, : Umi Verde / As Cure Heart Candy, : Ivory Bergling / As Cure Cotton, : Hikari Kani / As Cure Crystal, : Ginga Yassy / As Cure Sugar, : ??? / Cure Glace As Cure Glace, : Honoka Akari/ As Cure Ground, she represents grounds. Her theme color is pink. : Moira Fafnir / As Cure Cyclone, she represents cyclone. Her theme color is maroon. : Hillary Ritch / As Cure Gravity, she represents gravity. Her theme color is red. : Okurimono Hana / As Cure Teleport, she represents teleportation. Her theme color is orange. : Patrice Russo / As Cure Telekinesis, she represents telekinesis. Her theme color is yellow. : Chiara Sakaura / As Cure Healing, she represents healing. Her theme color is chartreuse. : Noelle Fantomatique / As Cure Motion, she represents motion. Her theme color is green. : Tobu Geist / As Cure Ice, she represents ice. Her theme color is cyan. : Ruth Mendoza / As Cure Light, she represents light. Her theme color is teal. : Ayesha Arveen / As Cure Water, she represents water. Her theme color is blue. : Sunahara Mei / As Cure Thunder, she represents thunder. Her theme color is navy. : Paula Tiffany / As Cure Moon, she represents the moon. Her theme color is purple. : Gahana Rushanti / As Cure Sky, she represents the sky. Her theme color is lavender. : Aijo Jenny / As Cure Music, she represents music. Her theme color is magenta. : Noelle Noche / As Cure Flower, she represents nature. Her theme color is rose. : [[Magician Scintilla|' ' ]] As Magician Scintilla, she represents Metals. Her theme colors are bronze, gold, silver, white and black. : Kaycee Forte / As Cure Oracle, she represents songs and instruments. Her theme color is green. : Natalie Moretti / As Cure Winter, she represents Winter. Her theme color is beige. : Kendall Cali / As Cure Flamme, she represents Thunder. Her theme color is navy. : Maori Tiffany / : Aijo Hana / : Toppyoshi Moira / : Hikari Hibiki / As Cure Chantilly, she represents the Healer of Air. Her theme color is pink. : Kari Ice / As Cure Snowflake, she represents the Healer of Ice. Her theme color is blue. : Nichiyobi Kairi / As Cure Bouquet, she represents the Healer of Flowers. Her theme color is yellow. : Alexis Shaw / As Cure Quasar, she represents the Healer of Water. Her theme color is cyan. : Kagayaku Olivia / As Cure Hanamori, she represents the Healer of Nature. Her theme color is green. : Akira Moretti / As Cure Desire, she represents the Healer of Speed. Her theme color is orange. : Kinboshi Luna / As Cure Estella, she represents the Healer of Stars. Her theme color is purple. : Izieme Burns / As Cure Flamme, she represents the Healer of Fire. Her theme color is red. : / Myojo Yurei : / Caroline Tinkman : / Eve Trump : / Hanakawa Perrie : / Miryo Sumire : / Rosetta Underwood : / Hoshigata Camilla : / Yassy Cali : / Maddalyn Eaux : / Seiya Eva : / Tobu Pauline : / Kanshasai Helen : Amalia De Gado / : Hani Saki / : Hiroko Nana / Others Miku Hikaru / As Cure Prism Spark, she represents the power of the rainbows. Her theme color is . Princess Gold / Hikaru Briana / Born as Princess Gold. As Cure Telekinesis, her theme color is . Princess Silver / Hikaru Haruka / Born as Princess Silver. As Cure Mirror, her theme color is . Princess Bronze / Hikaru Hikari / Born as Princess Bronze. As Cure Fantasy, her theme color is . Higari Rekka / As Cure Lumina, her theme color is . Higata Irina / As Cure Feast, her theme color is . *[[Future Cure Sweetheart|' ']] She will briefly succeed Samara Chrome, after she was corrupted. Guide [[The One|"The One"]] "The One" is a mystical being that guides. [[Stardust The Super Wizard|"Stardust The Super Wizard"]] "Stardust The Super Wizard" is a mythic girl that guides. Sparkling World Items Terminology Locations Sparkling World City for Cure Homeplace from Sparkl!ng Forest Pretty Cure!. Forms * Sparkle Prism Forms - The form of the Cures in the Sparkling World. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * All Cures have the theme color of a rainbow because the "real" rainbow Cure was here. ** Cure Brilliant on the other hand, her theme color was being yellow to base off her sun. *In this sequel, Samara will no longer be Cure Sweetheart and will be briefly succeeded by an unknown person after she was corrupted. Disclaimer This is my inspiration for Pretty Cure All Stars. Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / Prism Stars}} - Glitter Force version